User talk:Gladiatoring/Archive
__TOC__ Barnstar There appears to be a template for barnstars, even though no one uses them, so here: Back!? Are you back? Please please please come you rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I can't be on the IRC late now because my parents don't let me bring my laptop in my room after 7-8 o clock. Re:Delete comments Yes you can, which is why i got the fun of deleting ten comments about stabbing lego figures in the head with a knife. Kingcjc 10:34, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rescue helicopters Thanks for this. -- 14:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Two Hey, Glad. I have some new Chase Production Blog posts. You asked me to tell you when there where some. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi It stinks that you aren't on anymore. I now have edits. I got 500 yesterday! 18:17, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Great! 18:46, March 26, 2010 (UTC) GANoms There's tons of GANoms by me, could you vote on a few? 18:55, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey Glad, nice to see you back. Alright, so you were only gone for about 11 days... so what? :) Ajraddatz Talk 20:10, March 26, 2010 (UTC) # lol , Thanks man , nice to be back ,Glad is Glad the comments have gone ! Gladiatoring 20:17, March 26, 2010 (UTC) My goal My next goal is to get more edits than Ajr and NBP 20:29, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thats fine and good luck to you in your endeavour, but if your going to add stubs to the pages I create which have all the detail available, then you should also add them to the pages your creating which apart from the info box have very little at all. Also your not doing the set headers linking all the sets together. Regards Gladiatoring 20:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I know. I don't really have time because I am busy. But I was working on getting articles to complete earlier, and also getting them to good (which is taking forever even though they effectively passed) 20:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Ajraddatz Talk 23:29, March 27, 2010 (UTC) That Delete you put on that page seems unneeded. There is a Spider-Man set on here that was never released. :) PS Can I use that Airplane pic you have on your page on my page too?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I think it's most likly becuase they are indeed LEGO sets. We should have every set on Brikcipedia. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for letting me use it. :) Want to be friends?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) WE DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOT! HELL YEAH! THE BIGGEST TOY WIKI XD XD XD XD [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 23:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC) WOOHOO ! , and still we grow , first we take over the toys then the world !! Gladiatoring 23:20, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Were going for blood >:) [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 23:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) View when complete I'm so sad...my spring break just ended so I can't edit as often. 23:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hey my purpose in life as of now is to chug root beer play GameGear and edit about LEGO. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 00:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Chug root beer? Lucky. Mine is Brickipedia and getting every space set through LoM. 00:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Bricklink I know you buy lots of stuff there. Ever bought from the store Tim's Brixx? User blog:BobaFett2/Trip to Tim's House. 00:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Guess what Gladiatoring? I have been nominated BOTM! :D Going strong, a few more edits and you will have 6,000! :D--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 02:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: 30005 Imperial Speeder Bike * Thanks very much for the info :) Wow I don't think I'd pay that much money for such a small set- lucky people getting it in the free promotion :) 06:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Animal Minifigure The term "Animals" is not specific enough, when you write an article about an animal minifigure, and want to add a link, you don't type "The Bird is an Animals..." because it doesn't make since. To type "The Bird is an Animal Minifigure..." makes much more sense. unsigned comment by Ofelixdacat Magazine articles Hello, please read and comment on Forum:Magazine articles. Thanks! Ajraddatz Talk 21:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for all of the new messages, something is really wrong with my school's network. Ajraddatz Talk 21:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Three No I asked Ajr if I could link to bricklink and he said yes. 21:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:source Oh, ok. Sorry 'bout that. I don't usually use BrickLink, rather I use Brickset. =P [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 12:03, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:PayPal Ok, I'll think about it. As long as they don't just take your money or charge your credit card for something you didn't buy, then I might set one up. Thanks for the info! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 10:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Four BrickPost: Issue Five The deleted links The reason why I deleted them was because they were all Red Links, Wich is not good, for what the Message says on top of the page. Bricktrain Store Is the bricktrainshop trustworthy? Do they rip you off with fakes or incompletes or are they really good deals? 02:46, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Achievement Rank 4th on the wiki! Cool! 06:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello what up? im new here. Jedihunter Talk!! 05:32, July 5, 2010 (UTC) admin? are you an admin? Jedihunter Talk!! 05:31, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Categorys Hey, I'm very sorry about the category thing. :( Thanks for setting me straight. I always said you where a great guy. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:22, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Re Thanks! 00:10, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ... Explore was it own theme, it's not DUPLO. But, they have simalar pieces. I went on Peeron again, and it says it both. Please keep it like it was, and I see now I made wrong word chose. I wasn't the one who started the fights. What happened was that I made an edit people didn't like. There's a difference. I don't feel the need of any kind of anger mangagement. And back then, when there were fights, I was stressed out by what younger people describe as "A bully." In my case, "Many bullies." I am sorry, and let's just be calm. -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!''']] 13:58, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Glad I can understand that you may be annoyed but you were totally out of line there. What you said was quite rude and unnecessary. I can understand that MF3 may have messed up and yes he does get defensive but that is no reason to recommend anger management or whatever it was. 14:01, July 8, 2010 (UTC) 1 Explore is not its own theme it is a subtheme of DUPLO 2 Peeron does not say both, for example part 40666 which you have categorised as a Explore part is listed on peeron as 'Duplo Plate 2 x 4' (40666). 3 If you are to list theme parts into subtheme categories then you should do the 1 * 4 brick a system part released in 1950's , its been in just about every theme and subtheme since then, that should give you hundreds of category pages to make listing the same part, as part of each category 4 I am not annoyed at all , I replied to the note "For cryin out loud" which was left after reverting my edit. 5 dont tell me I am out of line. I didnt leave any message for you. Gladiatoring 14:27, July 8, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost Live Q&A Hello, You are invited to join the BrickPost's first Live Questions & Answers session on IRC. It will start at 19.30 UTC today (Current UTC - here). You'll be able to ask any questions to do with anything BrickPost related, and you'll even find out some of our plans, or give us new ones! The session will be held in #wikia-brickpost-qa on IRC Freenode (join), so you'll be able to chat to us live! All you need is your PC, a screen, and your keyboard! Hope to see you there, BrickPost Team - 17:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Good Faith ? Umm, sorry, but I didn't really get what you wanted to tell me. I don't see what kind of edit he made, exept (as an example) removing and re-adding content, as he did previous times before, which is a case of unproductive editing. Do you mean that he changed something but saw that it is not the case and didn't see the difference between before and after his saving or what? 15:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, no problem. Everyone does mistakes. :) 15:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) GANom Can you please vote on the BP:GAN page. 13:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Archive... PLEASE ARCHIVE YOUR TALK PAGE. IF YOU DON'T, THEN I'LL CONTINUE TO TALK IN CAPS@@@@ 22:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) * I would but I don't know how, did I ever tell you how caps don't bother me Gladiatoring 22:17, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, well, you just cut and paste all the messages on this page onto, say, User Talk:Gladiatoring/Archive. Also, that's impossible. Everyone is bothered by caps. 22:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) * OK CHEERS, I MEAN THANKS, GOOD ONE, I'VE BEEN MEANING TO DO THIS, SOMETIME Gladiatoring 22:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC)